


your highness

by tofusquish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, king thrushbeard - Freeform, really loosely based on a fairytale, this fic was rushed just like some fairytales are :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: Based on King ThrushbeardSpoiled prince (actor) Seongwu gets sent to follow around a commoner,Kang Daniel, to research for his next movie role.





	your highness

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a modern day fairytale so it is VERY LOOSELY based on the orignal. Hope you enjoy!

“Too typical.” Ong Seongwu threw the plot aside picking up another. 

 

“Too much running,” he commented about the next putting on the growing stack of acting proposals. 

 

“Seongwu you have to pick one,” his manager Minhyun commented as Seongwu took a break sipping a glass of wine. 

 

“But all of these are so boring. Waste of my time,” Seongwu complained sitting back in his chair. He looked outside at the lights brightening the city nightlife. Oh how he wished to be down there hitting up club after club. The pounding music and continuous drinks were the things he missed most about the night life. However, if he did go to a club now, he would be mobbed and ruin his ‘reputation’. 

 

Ong Seongwu was the newest and hottest actor in the industry. Being from the Ong family caused curiosity from the public as he was the first Ong in the acting scene. But even if Seongwu didn't get casted for his breakout role (he surprisingly played an angel faced traitor quite well in a recent psychological film), he would have enough money to survive as his family owned a huge company. Quoting Hwang Minhyun, Ong Seongwu was  _ filthy rich.  _

 

He got pushed into acting because his parents didn't want Seongwu to be a spoiled prince. His parents recognized Seongwu’s talent when he joined (was forced to participate for credits) in a school play and it wasn't hard for them to get movie offers for him. They had a  _ lots  _ of connections. Except Seongwu had no passion. Why couldn't he just get everything he wanted? 

 

“Your highness?” Seongwu snapped out of his daze and gave a look to his fox like manager. 

 

“I told you that name was flattering. I'm  _ basically  _ royalty but I get weirded out when you say that,” Seongwu exclaimed as he got up taking his glass as he walked away from the table to his bed instead. He sat at the edge smiling cheekily as Minhyun stood in front of him arms crossed. The dark chocolate coloured hair millionaire stared up at his distraught manager eagerly. He pulled on the other’s tie slightly while Minhyun was already loosening it leaning forward. Seongwu smirked slightly as his lips met Minhyun’s plump ones. He relished in the softness while scooting back on the bed and the other tall figure crawled forward slightly. The lip lock lasted for minutes until Seongwu had to catch his breath causing him to grumble slightly about his stamina. Finally breaking a chuckle out of his cold manager, Minhyun brushed a hand through his hair. 

 

“Is this how I’ll convince you to pick up a role soon your  _ highness _ ?” Seongwu cringed at the repeated nickname but only shrugged. 

 

“Are you up to convince me today?” He asked while fiddling with the bottom buttons on Minhyun’s dress shirt. Rolling his eyes, Minhyun moved the wandering hand to his crotch area instead making the other feel his tent. 

 

“Despite your brattiness, you’ve been wearing your shirt way too open today,” Minhyun groaned softly as Seongwu ran his fingers over the outline of the long length. From the confirmation, Seongwu leaned up to capture the other’s lips again his hands working on opening the buttons pushing the shirt and jacket over Minhyun’s shoulders. He almost got Minhyun’s top half completely bare until-

 

_ Bzzz bzzz bzzz  _

 

The two turned their heads to the phones laying on the night table. Minhyun reached to check who it was making Seongwu groan as the heat in the room was soon dissipating. 

 

“It’s your parents.” Letting out another groan, Seongwu slammed his fist on the blanket whining as Minhyun slid the green call circle to the side.    
  


“Hello sir. What can I do for you tonight?” Minhyun asked into the phone moving to sit beside Seongwu who leaned over hands over his manager’s crotch area again. Swatting the other’s hand away, Minhyun put the phone on speaker as per requested. 

 

“Mother. Father,” Seongwu answered politely as the parents greeted him. 

 

“Seongwu-yah, we have the perfect role for you!” His mother shouted in a high pitched voice. Looking at Minhyun, Seongwu huffed as that tone of voice was never a good sign for him. He knew it met his mother was going to persuade him to do something AND he couldn’t deny. 

 

“I agree with your mother for once. It brings one of your passions into your new role,” his father added while Seongwu’s expression changed to one of curiosity. For his strict father to actually be interested in one of his interests was new and the actor wanted to see where this was leading. 

 

“Alright. What is it?” He asked shifting his weight closer to the phone. 

 

“You know how you danced for a little? Now you can embrace your dancing instincts by being the main dancer for this new movie! It’s about…”  _ Dancing huh… _ Seongwu thought nodding his head a bit. He had long buried his desire for popping a while ago when his family hit the jackpot. He got lost in his family’s constant time in the media and his slight addiction to the club (the wrong dancefloor). 

“...there’s one condition though! You have to really experience the struggling dancer role so the director is requesting you stay a few months or so with a local dancer,” his mother concluded making Seongwu snap out of his thoughts. 

 

“Wait-  _ Struggling dancer?  _ That means no penthouse for a few months? No way-” 

 

“He’ll do it! Please send me the contact details Mr. and Mrs. Ong. Seongwu is very thankful for this new role. Thank you so much again. Seongwu suddenly isn’t thinking straight so I will be taking care of him. Goodnight,” Minhyun cut Seongwu off before he could finish. Casting Minhyun a glare as he hung up, Seongwu crossed his arms. 

 

“You  _ really  _ need a new role. According to statistics, your popularity is on the line and your family’s company isn’t doing so steadily. Plus you need to learn about not being a spoiled prince.” Minhyun’s strong jab hit Seongwu hard in the chest. He held it in fake hurtness while Minhyun rolled his eyes. 

 

“I can’t survive with the luxury though! Can’t we pick another one? How about that one about vampires or something? Hmm?” Seongwu urgently tried to persuade the other looking between the desk and Minhyun who was reading the email with all the casting details humming. 

 

“This one is much better. I think you’ll like the dancing part much better,” Minhyun started to list the positive of Seongwu working on the movie. However, the other just dug his face in Minhyun’s arm whining about his new car, daily meal schedule, and what about- 

 

“If you agree to do this, I’ll let you top,” Minhyun cut in between Seongwu’s grumbling again. Whipping the phone out of Minhyun’s hands, Seongwu skimmed over the details tossing it back to the side. Straddling Minhyun’s body and pushing the other softly down onto the covers, Seongwu made the manager chuckle with his goofy grin and his slight grinding. 

 

“So the meeting is tomorrow. Where were we?” 

 

\---

 

_ I can’t believe I gave up my luxury for dick.  _

 

That was Seongwu’s first thoughts as he sat in the taxi with Minhyun through the outskirts of town. Seongwu had never been to this part of town with the run down buildings and street vendors lining the streets. The taxi had to drop them off a block or two before the homestay Seongwu was going to stay for a few months. Huffing as he pulled his suitcase pushing into Minhyun’s legs who only cast a glare at the annoyance.

 

“Come on your highness. You need to pull your own luggage. It’s not my fault you packed so much,” Minhyun commented as he checked his phone for the address. Gripping the handle tight, Seongwu’s knuckles started to turn white as he  _ despised _ being bossed around but he couldn’t win over Hwang Minhyun. 

 

“Here it is,” Minhyun announced with a smile as they reached rooftop house. The exhausted prince laid on the small wooden deck laying out in a star shape as the amount of stairs he had to climb was too much for his low stamina. While Seongwu rested, the eager manger knocked on the slightly broken metal door of the decent sized house and waited for a shorter man to open the door. 

 

“We don’t want your sales- oh,” the man exclaimed as he held a bowl of various vegetables. Casting a polite smile, Minhyun bowed a bit as the other returned the motion casting glances between the two other handsome men. Once Seongwu sat up, the confused man’s mouth finally gaped open and he put the bowl down clapping his hands once. 

 

“Ah! You must be here to deliver the actor! Nice to meet you! I’m Jisung,” the homeowner finally introduced as he held out a hand. Minhyun shook it softly before turning to motion the enthusiastic actor over.

 

“This is Ong Seongwu. He is here to shadow a dancer for a few months. Is he here?” Minhyun asked as Seongwu pulled up by his side. Seongwu’s gaze trailed up and down Jisung noting that the other didn’t have the hot dancer body he had imagined. 

 

“Ah Nielie is at the studio right now. You can come in here and settle down. He should be done soon,” Jisung welcomed as he opened the door wider motioning for the two to come in. 

 

“Actually I have some business to attend to. I’ll be leaving this one in your care. Please take care of him,” Minhyun told with a deeper bow while Jisung nodded a lot tapping Seongwu’s shoulders and saying he would take great care of him. Flinching, Seongwu shrugged off the other’s hands while trudging in. As Jisung went back in to finish dinner, Seongwu turned to Minhyun casting another glare at him. 

 

“No goodbye hug?” Minhyun asked while opening his arms. Shuffling his feet over, he leaned into Minhyun’s embrace and huffed when the other planted a kiss on his cheek. Minhyun ruffled the other’s hair and happily jogged out while Seongwu scoffed at how happy his manager was to get away from him. Turning back around, he faced the drabby house again stepping in with a sigh wondering how long he would have to suffer. 

 

\---

 

Seongwu realized he had never lived with so many people in his life especially in such a small space. According to Jisung, there were four main tenants: the noisy guitar playing Jaehwan, the equally if not louder tough Sungwoon, the oldest Jisung and the giggly dancer Daniel. However, in addition to the already full house, a band of neighbourhood kids would come over when they liked to hang with their favourite neighbourhood older brothers. 

 

“Jisung hyung, I am not a child anymore! I’m almost legal!” Jihoon one of the dancer kids who came home with Daniel whined while hugging the eldest waist. Jisung hit his arms softly with a pair of chopsticks muttering that he had a scorching hot pot in his hands while placing a huge pot in the middle of the group. Seongwu lingered around the edge of the group as everyone held their bowls. 

 

“Okay okay...tonight’s dinner is: ramen! Toppings are on the side!” Jisung exclaimed as he lifted the lid. Seongwu felt himself gag softly thinking how they could eat such a simple dinner. However his stomach grumbled a bit so he shuffled closer peeking if any bit of food was left. 

 

“I’ll get it for ya hyung,” Guanlin an international kid told him grabbing his bowl and pushing through the group. He scooped a plentiful amount and asked cheerfully if Seongwu wanted any eggs or cheese. As the other replied both, a chuckle rippled from behind him. 

 

“You eat it the same way I do!” A deeper happier huskier voice sounded while Seongwu whipped his head around. For the first time during his visit, Seongwu had no snarky remark about the person he was just faced with. 

 

“Oh Daniel~” The cheery Jaehwan broke Seongwu’s daze as he called over the broad shouldered dancer to his side shoving a bowl to his stomach. Chuckling Daniel got his own portion as laughing again as Jisung was scolding another country kid for eating his ramen. 

 

“You know I had to work for that! We don’t even have enough money to provide for ourselves let alone all you kids! Why don’t you all eat at home?” Jisung complained as laughter rippled through the group. As more antics occurred, Seongwu stuck to himself at the corner of the little deck back facing the others. This place had such a warm vibe but he still missed his heated penthouse. There was a chilly breeze he didn’t enjoy about eating outside but there was no way everyone could fit in the group could fit into that small confinements of the house. The ‘room’ he even got assigned to earlier was the size of Seongwu’s bathtub probably and it was littered in candy wrappers and clothing. 

 

“So you’re Ong Seongwu? You’re really handsome in real life,” Daniel commented as he joined Seongwu as the other slurped up his noodles. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Seongwu let a smirk spread from his lips. 

 

“I get that a lot,” he boasted to the other who only grinned taking a bite of his noodles also. Seongwu examined the other better this time. Daniel definitely had the dancer body. Broad shoulders, tall, his thighs weren’t bad either. Despite his large physique, the dancer was almost puppylike. From what Seongwu had watched, he was a social butterfly almost talking to everyone (Jisung the most). His head would turn between conversations and continuous giggles would spill past his lips. Seongwu thought it was somewhat cute but couldn’t let the words pass his lips. He didn’t want to find a reason to like it in this dump. 

 

“Alright it’s time to decide who does each chore!” Sungwoon announced as Jisung went around picking up bowls. They settled that two people would do all the dishes and two people would help prepare lunch while the others were off free. Since it was late, they decided on a simple rock paper scissors. Before they played, Daniel turned Seongwu’s body in while the spoiled was going to run away before he could do any chores. Ong Seongwu had never done chores…

 

...until now. 

 

“I can’t! This is so gross! These gloves are so itchy! Who didn’t scrap their cheese off their bowl? I can’t!” Seongwu made a big deal as he reached the sink trying to pull a pair of pink gloves over his hands. A small hit to his head was the response along with Daniel’s light laughing while switching positions with Seongwu. 

 

“You can dry then! You’re not a prince here mister,” Jisung scolded as Seongwu turned with his mouth gaping open. 

 

“Did you just...hit me? That is abuse!” Seongwu exclaimed while the two who were making lunch snickered on the side. Jisung rolled his eyes before he left while Daniel tapped Seongwu’s shoulder with his soapy glove getting Seongwu’s designer t shirt dirty. 

 

“Do you know how much this costs?!” Seongwu complained while Daniel only pointed at the side sink getting filled with dishes that needed to be dried. Forming his mouth into a flat line, Seongwu slowly picked up a dry towel and a wet bowl rubbing it all over with a sigh. 

 

\---

 

“Hey sleepyhead, it’s time to wake up!” Jisung urged Seongwu who was hiding into the wall. He got no sleep he didn’t have his specialty memory foam pillow with him. Flipping on his back he reached for his phone checking the time. 

 

“It's six am. Why do I have to be awake?” Seongwu groaned as he tried to pull at a blanket to sleep except there were no sheets to cover him. Jisung was holding the big lump as Daniel came up beside him already dressed. 

 

“I can do it alone hyung! He couldn't sleep last night. Something about he couldn't sleep with a humidifier and memory foam…?” Daniel added making Seongwu sigh sitting up. The older rubbed at his face before peeking up at the smiley puppy who was shifting on his feet as time was ticking down. 

 

“I wish you could do it alone but his manager told me he had to do everything you do Niel,” Jisung muttered taking a random outfit from Seongwu’s open luggage shoving it into the sleepyhead’s lap. Groaning again at the mention of actually working, Seongwu flopped on the mattress again trying to sleep again but a short cough was heard from the door and he knew he wasn’t getting out of this. 

 

By the time Seongwu was ready, everyone else was already gathered outside juggling potatoes in their hands. From the light discussion, one of the kids’ parents dropped off breakfast for the hardworking older brothers (but Seongwu couldn’t consider just one potato as enough nutrients for the day). He got the tiniest potato for being late and ate it slowly as he shifted towards Daniel gloomily hiding behind him. Turning around slightly, Daniel peeked at the pouty Seongwu chuckling at how tired and down he looked. Patting his shoulder, he offered half his potato to Seongwu who only blinked after he finished his own. 

 

“You usually eat much more for breakfast right? Here. I don’t eat much,” Daniel urged the other by putting the piece in Seongwu’s hands. At the kind gesture, Seongwu graciously took the food scarfing it down not realizing that the kind one was still watching. After his slightly vulnerable moment, Seongwu straightened up crossing his arms to elude a more tough appearance. 

 

“So, why do we have to wake up so early for?” Seongwu asked with an annoyed tone making Daniel only grin. 

 

“The boss likes us to clean early,” Daniel only replied to Seongwu’s despair making the rich boy gape and grumble about how he had done “the most cleaning in his whole life in the past two days”. 

 

\---

 

“How do I avoid all the wet spaces?! My favourite shoes are soaked! You'll have to pay for these!” Seongwu complained moving the mop head in minimal movements. Glancing behind him, Daniel chuckled as the other skipped around spots almost tripping into a huge puddle. 

 

“You have to spread the water out more so not as much water gets in your shoes,” Daniel commented as he finished his section. He moved Seongwu aside softly before moving his own mop through spreading the soapy water around. Moving behind Daniel, Seongwu made sure to avoid the water and it seemed wherever Daniel went it wasn’t wet. He clung lightly to the back of his sweater unknowingly until there were no spots left dry. However, as much as he complained before, only the bottom of his fancy sneakers were wet and Seongwu was satisfied with the minimal shoe damage. Grinning with hope on his face that they were done with cleaning for the day, Daniel shook his head while putting the mops away. 

 

“Since you did nothing, Jaehwan needs help in the bathrooms,” Daniel pointed down the hall. In horror, Seongwu met with Jaehwan’s gleeful expression waving a toilet brush bidding Seongwu to come over. Shaking his head, he turned with pleading eyes to Daniel but the other was already wiping the punching bags of the boxing gym. Letting out a huff of air, Seongwu dragged his feet along to Jaehwan who happily handed him a matching toilet brush. Holding it with his fingertips, he trudged in the bathroom sucking in a breath of air before doing so. 

 

When the boys were all done with cleaning, the boss, a neighbourhood uncle, inspected the equipment and surroundings while they stood along the wall. Seongwu crossed his arms at the ridiculous claims that the toilet was not clean enough although he had scrubbed it  _ at least _  three times (“three times the charm!” or something was what Jaehwan chimed). However, since Seongwu as new, he let them off the hook handing them their daily paychecks and coupons to a street vendor for lunch. The group cheered while Seongwu cringed at the unhealthy foods. Each of them took a portion of ddeokbokki and a fish cake stick. Like at breakfast time, Daniel gave Seongwu a portion of his food. This time it was half his fish cakes and a few pieces of rice cake. This time Seongwu felt a little guilt seeing how the boys could only afford so much and Daniel kept giving him his food. Just because of his big appetite, Seongwu started to feel guilt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. However, he shook his head. It was only day two and he was giving in? No! He had to throw a fit so he could  _ get out _ of this and back up to his penthouse. 

 

“Niel-ah could you go grocery shopping for us? The rest of us are going to go visit Sungwoon’s grandpa,” Jisung asked as they finished up with food. Seongwu was about to protest on why Daniel had to do chores and the others could go play but Daniel cut in giving the eldest a smile. Jisung returned the eye smile giving Daniel the money who slipped it in his pocket. 

 

“Oh you can get you and greedy boy here a snack if you want. We made a bit extra,” Jisung told him before waving and running off to Sungwoon who was yelling that if they were late, grandpa wouldn’t have any food left. Daniel jumped up slightly in glee at the mention of a snack and tugged Seongwu who complained once again about his clothing being stretched. Letting go kindly, Daniel only nudged the other with his elbow while putting his hands in his pockets. 

 

“You’re quite the whiner aren’t you?” Daniel teased as they walked down the alley. Seongwu only casted a cold look at the giddy one while they walked shivering at the slight breeze. It was the first time they were completely alone and Seongwu knew good actors would ask about the life of who they were shadowing. But Seongwu didn’t really care as much. He still missed his life in luxury he had taken for granted. Looking around boredly, Seongwu’s gaze laid on Daniel again who was greeting multiple neighbourhood peoples on the way. He scanned his body spotting the hole in his jacket pocket. Pressing his mouth in a flat line, he knew the hard earned money could be lost at any moment so he nudged Daniel the way the other did previously. 

 

“Your pocket has a hole. Move the money.” Daniel whipped his head around blinking then smiling at Seongwu’s warning moving the cash to his sealed pocket. 

 

“You didn’t seem like the observative type,” Daniel mentioned as Seongwu gained a bit of confidence kicking a rock to the side as they got into the supermarket. 

“I just notice things sometimes. Plus, your pocket had money and  _ you _ can’t afford to lose any.” Nodding accepting the answer, Daniel sped off as Seongwu stopped to glance at the flyer listing all the deals. Taking a picture with his phone, Seongwu went off to find the excited puppy adding everything he wanted in a cart. Eyes widening, the more financially wise one started to pick out items looking back and forth between his phone and the cart to check the deals. 

 

“But Seongwu hyung- I like those candies…” Daniel whined as Seongwu removed a bag of gummies. 

 

“Look here. There’s a sale for three bags of gummy bears for the same price. Three is better than one right?” He persuaded first while Daniel nodded quickly understanding the logic behind Seongwu’s actions. Crossing arms as they paid, Seongwu was proud that they had enough money to not only get themselves decent snacks but also the rest of the house. As they headed back to the house, Seongwu licked the icecream with a hum as Daniel held the bags (of course he wasn’t going to carry anything when he did all the work). As they walked, the overwhelmingly sweet taste spread on his tongue that usually would make him cringe but he was feeling too happy to notice. Maybe it wasn’t too bad to live as a commoner…?

 

No way!  _ Prince Seongwu was only helping a commoner today  _ thought Seongwu as he sighed once again. 

 

“The house is so far...If I had my sports car, we could’ve been there much quicker.” 

 

“Hyung you can drive?! AH no way! FINALLY! Someone can use the car in the garage,” Daniel exclaimed with joy as he reached to hug Seongwu’s side. Pausing from the sudden affection, Seongwu accepted the hug patting Daniel’s head a bit getting a closer look at the dancer’s face. Up close, Daniel’s eyesmile was much more mesmerizing than he remembered. It spread an unfamiliar warmth in his body especially his heart. As the heat got too overwhelming, Seongwu pushed the other off with a cough. 

 

“Show me this car,” Seongwu distracted as they were pulling up to the bottom of the stairs to the rooftop house. Blinding Seongwu with another gleaming smile, Daniel led him to the garage around the back. Before the rich boy followed, he stuff his hand in his hoodie towards his heart. Was it...beating? The only other time this had happened was when Seongwu had a little too much alcohol at the club but he definitely didn’t have any drinks that day. Maybe he was drunk on Daniel? It was only day two in the miserable place and Seongwu was already melting. Slapping his cheek slightly to put away the thought, Seongwu concluded that once again it was his dick speaking and instead distracted himself with the thought of car. 

 

(He shouldn’t have been so hopeful. It was a minivan with just enough to fit the older bros with the kids on their laps). 

 

\---

If Seongwu could blame his horniness again, he would definitely blame the tenth day in hell: the day Seongwu was FINALLY taken to the dance studio...if you could call it that. Ten days in his stay, the wealthy one of the boys was sleep deprived, still cranky and had stubble on his face as he hadn’t been able to buy a need razor. However, Daniel still got him up early more excited than ever. 

 

“Hyung hyung let’s go! All we need to do is deliver flyers today!” Daniel exclaimed happily bouncing and rolling over the slightly smaller figure. Groaning, Seongwu hid in his blanket wanting to get much more sleep. However, Daniel wasn’t backing down. He eventually pulled the blanket hugging it to his chest as Seongwu curled more in the wall. Seeing that Seongwu wouldn’t budge, Daniel bit his lip in thought. 

 

“Hyung didn’t you complain you haven’t seen my dancing at all yet? Today you’ll get to see it!” Daniel burst out while Seongwu peeked his head over at him. Rolling on his back, he had a better view of Daniel’s cheeky smile and pleading eyes. Letting out a sigh, he sat up which caused Daniel to drop the blanket in glee instead taking Seongwu’s hands and pulling him up. Stumbling a bit, Seongwu’s face hit the bumbling puppy’s chest making the other laugh. However, the tired one was now wide awake pushing back from Daniel’s body. It was rather nice in Daniel’s embrace, warm and protecting, but he still didn’t want to get attached.  

 

The two quickly got changed in some casual clothing and set out for the day, Daniel with his dance bag slung over his shoulder. They divided the work each with half of the stack of flyers. Unfortunately for Seongwu, he got a neighbourhood near the rich sector. Clutching on the bike handles, Seongwu gulped as he entered keeping his hood up and head low while throwing the papers at each house’s door. He had never been so worried in his life to see someone he knew especially since he knew a bunch of up and coming actors lived in the area. How embarrassing would it be to see unshaven Ong Seongwu giving out papers? 

 

“Seongwu hyung?” A voice called as Seongwu got lost in his thoughts. Frozen Seongwu stopped the bike momentarily. He turned his head in the direction of the voice but didn’t dare look at the face. He could recognize the voice from anywhere. It was Cha Eunwoo a younger new princelike actor in the field. It had seemed he had just returned from a jog sweat glistening off his skin. Seongwu had to admit he was a visual rival for sure. 

 

“Oh Eunwoo! What are you doing out here on this fine morning?” Seongwu scrambled for words as the younger approached with a deadly polite smile. 

 

“Just out running. You didn’t strike me as the biking type...are those flyers?” Eunwoo asked reaching for the basket. Avoiding the reach, Seongwu swerved his bike to the side but ended up spreading the papers all over the ground. Chuckling, Eunwoo crossed his arms as Seongwu was scrambling to pick them up. 

 

“Wow...the mighty prince Ong Seongwu as a paperboy? And not even a good one,” Eunwoo jabbed while Seongwu just pointed his face down. It was humiliating. Even though he knew it was ‘research’, he was wondering now if it was some kind of punishment his parents and Minhyun had forced him into for being too bratty. 

 

“You’re right. He isn’t a good paperboy.” Wincing, Seongwu turned to spot the one who threw fuel in the fire only to find Kang Daniel slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Seongwu hyung isn’t suited for chores but at least he’s going to be stellar on his next movie.” Taken back from the sudden defense, Eunwoo narrowed his eyes at Daniel who only kept his usual grin. 

 

“And you are?” 

 

“Kang Daniel!” At the mention of his name, Eunwoo’s lips formed a line before he quickly bowed a bit saying he needed to be home for his ‘next schedule’. Seongwu in the middle was confused by the sudden intimidation as Daniel only laughed (as usual) it off before hopping on the bike.  _ Did Eunwoo know him…? _

 

“Let’s go! Today you get to see my dancing!” Daniel shouted as he zoomed off making Seongwu realize that Daniel didn’t bring a bike with him when he saved him. 

 

“Hey! Where’s your bike?” 

 

“I returned it when I was done!” Daniel yelled in reply while zooming off causing Seongwu to pant and sprint behind him with a groan. He couldn’t believe that he was about to thank Daniel for scaring off Eunwoo. 

 

_ And I thought he was some knight in shining armour.  _

 

On the way to the studio, Seongwu was surprised they didn’t have to leave his neck of the woods and stayed around the richer neighbourhoods. They passed by high end apartments owned by another leading company (“The Kang family!” Seongwu thought he heard Daniel mention) and the buildings just made Seongwu miss his penthouse. As much as he wanted to plead back to Minhyun to take him back, Minhyun had his number blocked whenever he tried. 

 

“Up here!” Daniel directed Seongwu from his thoughts as they entered. Now Seongwu’s mind was swamped with questions on how Daniel could afford to visit such an expensive dance studio. The floor was nicely polished. The mirrors were clean and there was airconditioner! From Seongwu’s minimal dancing knowledge, he could tell this was a nice studio. 

 

“It’s amazing right? My dance crew gathered enough money to rent this place out. I contributed the most so I get to use it the most,” Daniel informed Seongwu before putting his bag in a corner. Seongwu put his hands in his pockets scuffing the floor a bit as Daniel started to play some music. “Hyung want to dance?” Shaking his head a bit, Seongwu was still stuck in thoughts while Daniel frowned a bit tugging on his sleeves. 

 

“Let’s dance together!” Daniel urged while pulling out his hands. Holding them softly, he waved the other’s arms back and forth to the upbeat dance. Seongwu couldn’t help but burst out in laughter and followed the dancer’s movements slowly. Swaying back and forth,the two had their little dance moment pretending the huge studio was their own little club. 

 

“Show me your moves! You can’t pretend to be a dancer without having some moves!” Daniel exclaimed as he was picking another song. Seongwu only smirked.  _ Oh how Daniel didn’t know his skills.  _

 

The music started and immediately Seongwu bounced. Every part of his body was slowly warming up as Daniel clapped at the back. Mesmerized in the music, Seongwu’s body started popping from his fingertips to the top of his head. His movements gradually got bigger as the music continued making Daniel cheer in the back. Encouraged by the cheer, Seongwu continued his dancing until the song getting loud claps from his viewer. 

 

“You’re so good hyung!” Daniel exclaimed making Seongwu only chuckle. Stretching out, Seongwu didn’t know what to say from the genuine compliment. Usually the ones he got were fake. Gesturing to the center of the room, he queued for Daniel’s turn. Adjusting his cap, Daniel stepped forward as Seongwu chose a random song for him. Leaning against the wall, Seongwu could already tell Daniel was a good dancer. 

 

His stance. His poise. His movements. Everything was in place. Seongwu could hardly believe the usually giggly happy go lucky Daniel could switch so fast. His eyes turned dark and his body moved in such a sensual way to the song. He had to hold a breath in as Daniel did some body rolls. Daniel knew exactly what he was doing to portray the music. When the routine ended, Seongwu couldn’t help but shift a bit uncomfortably since he felt that performance in his pants more than anything. 

 

“So? How was it? I haven’t done that routine in a while,” Daniel asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Seongwu felt relieved the cute puppy was back and nodded with a thumbs up. Jumping up with a light punch to the air, Daniel happily swayed on his feet. The pure happiness on his face made Seongwu realize how much Daniel loved dancing.  _ This is the emotion I have to portray huh? A small bit of joy in between a harsh life.  _

 

“Hyung? Do you want to dance more? We have another hour in here before we have to head back,” Daniel mentioned as Seongwu stood next to the music station. Again, snapping out of his thoughts, Seongwu nodded sincerely and stepped out to the dance floor. 

 

\---

 

“Today was fun right?” Daniel asked as they walked back to the rooftop house. In their hands were bags of food that tousled back and forth as Daniel bounced on Seongwu’s side. It was a  last night before Seongwu was done his residence with the neighbourhood boys and the two had just finished a dance practice at the studio. Seongwu had cheated just a bit using his card to buy a whole barbeque meal for the group to show his gratitude. Although, the few months had been hard on Seongwu’s ego, he had learned a lot about his daily rich life. He could have anything he wanted, a new car, clothes, food, but money couldn’t buy him the friendship he gained from the others. Also, he gained a thing or two on hard work from the one and only Kang Daniel. Over the months, he watched Daniel never complain about his work. He always blundered through each task from cleaning toilets to newspaper delivering no matter how hard they were. If any time was tough for Daniel, he had a huge family to come back to. Daniel’s hard work and friendship made Seongwu realize how much he would miss following Daniel around and how little time he had to confess. 

 

Yes the prince Ong Seongwu fell for the commoner Kang Daniel. By spending every moment with the kind hearted puppy, he couldn’t help but shed his initial bratty rich boy attitude. He couldn’t help but melt whenever Daniel made his stay just a little easier from giving him a bit more food to taking him to the dance studio where they could both relax. Daniel’s pure kind heart made Seongwu’s own heart flutter. Of course, Seongwu kept his feelings to himself but as time went by, he tried to express his liking with small hugs. The big puppy would always accept them making the two gain more skinship day by day deepening Seongwu’s crush. He didn’t know if Daniel returned his feelings but he couldn’t help but fall more. 

 

“We’re back! Is the barbeque ready?” Daniel exclaimed as the rest of the group was scattered around the roof.

 

“Seongwu! Your friend is here,” Jisung mentioned as he took his bags. Raising his eyebrows, he looked up to spot Minhyun playing soccer with Jinyoung with a bright smile. Approaching the two, Minhyun met Seongwu’s gaze giving him a sincere smile patting his shoulder. 

 

“You survived!” He said first while patting Seongwu’s shoulders. Nodding softly, Seongwu couldn’t help but smile sadly. 

 

“It wasn’t that bad was it? They seem like a kind bunch,” Minhyun mentioned pulling Seongwu to his chest. 

 

“It’s not that…” Seongwu grumbled into his best friend’s shoulder. His gaze now trailed to the broad shoulders standing by the grill helping with flipping some meat. Following the stare, Minhyun clutched Seongwu’s shoulders examining his face with a chuckle. 

 

“Ong Seongwu. In love?” Minhyun teased causing a panicked expression from Seongwu who moved to cover his mouth. However, the other swatted his hand down patting his shoulder. 

 

“Better confess tonight or you’ll never get the chance,” Minhyun mentioned while he walked away.  _ Way to make me feel better. _ Seongwu thought miserably while trying to compile a plan together.

 

“Hyung! Meat is ready!” Guanlin yelled from the deck. The plan would have to wait for later. 

 

\---

 

After everyone’s bellies were stuffed to the brim, Seongwu had actually volunteered to clean the mess while everyone played games. From the proclamation, everyone’s jaws dropped. The silence was only broken when Jaehwan actually dropped his chopsticks making giggles burst out. Accepting the offer, they all moved inside the small house to play while Daniel stuck around to help Seongwu. The wealthy boy paused thinking the best strategy to approach stacking the garbage but ended up shoving everything in a bag. Chuckling at the actions, Daniel took the bag from Seongwu. 

 

“You’re still bad at chores,” he commented while neatly sorting out the garbage. 

 

“I can do it!” Seongwu tried to help again by pulling on a plate from Daniel. However, Daniel was much stronger even pulling Seongwu causing a stumble from him. There was barely any space between the two now and their gazes locked. Frozen, Seongwu got lost in Daniel’s dark kind eyes and didn’t expect for the other to press his lips first on his own. It was a quick peck but both of their cheeks turn a bright pink causing a laugh to escape Daniel’s lips while putting down the plate. 

 

“What was that for?” Seongwu asked softly as they continued to clear the table. 

 

“You were being cute,” Daniel bluntly replied making Seongwu’s heart skip a beat. All his speculations on if Daniel returned his feelings were confirmed for the positive outcome. Seongwu couldn’t have been happier.

 

“If you’re going to kiss me, do it properly,” Seongwu suddenly said pulling Daniel before he could go inside. He cupped his cheeks crashing his lips on Daniel’s peach coloured ones relishing in the feeling. Daniel’s hands reached to hold Seongwu’s waist softly as they deepened the kiss. When they both ran out of breath, Daniel pressed his forehead to Seongwu’s letting a pure smile spread on his lips.

 

“I like you Kang Daniel,” Seongwu finally let the words slip off his tongue.

 

“I like you too Seongwu. I just can’t believe prince Ong Seongwu likes me back,” Daniel blurted out quietly making Seongwu chuckle moving to hug the other warmly.

 

“I’ll miss you. Really,” Seongwu added on making Daniel nod squeezing him. 

“Even though you were a brat at the beginning, I’ll miss that side of you hyung,” Daniel replied while rubbing the other’s back. The two stayed in eachother’s embrace until Jisung broke the moment calling them to bring in the dishes. Hand in hand they brought in the dishes giving them to Minhyun who was waiting at the sink. However, once Daniel reached out with the stack, Minhyun almost dropped them. 

  
“Y-You’re…” Minhyun stuttered as he composed himself putting the dishes in a neat pile.

 

“Kang Daniel?” Daniel replied with a questioning voice. Seongwu left his side for a moment getting pulled by Guanlin to sit in the circle. The dancer glanced back to Seongwu motioning that he should return to the group. Before he left, he gave Minhyun a wink making the manager finally smile shaking his head while cleaning up. 

 

\---

 

“Are you ready to meet the director?” Minhyun asked while he helped Seongwu fix his tie. Seongwu was a month back in his prosperous life. He had been swamped with schedules from his training hiatus from photoshoots to interviews about the upcoming filming for his new drama. The community was buzzing with anticipation when he was finally announced as the main actor. However, they were still awating on his costar. 

 

“We’re meeting the other actor today too,” Minhyun informed while brushing off his shoulders and getting in the car. Seongwu knew this movie had a male romantic counterpart making feel a little at ease. However,he still couldn’t help but think about the one he left behind. Despite their confessions, they concluded that Seongwu should still pursue his acting career and that they could text (Seongwu also bought the whole group some electronics before he left and was paying for the electricity and internet bills). But Seongwu still wanted to be with Daniel in person. To distract himself from thoughts of Daniel, he pulled out the script to review the parts sighing at all the romantic bits especially the date scenarios. He hadn’t even been on a single date with Daniel! How could they still consider themselves dating? 

 

“...the other main is a rich boy like you. He’s the only son of Kang Enterprises,” Minhyun cut into Seongwu’s thoughts. Groaning, Seongwu didn’t want to think about the last name Kang. He just missed his own Kang more. When the car stopped, Minhyun helped Seongwu out nudging him to turn that frown upside down but even Minhyun’s bad joke couldn’t make him feel better. 

 

They soon entered the room where the director was waiting.  _ It seems this other guy is late _ . Seongwu wondered while he listened in on the conversation between Minhyun and the staff about filming. 

 

“Ah! And here is our other actor! Kang…”

 

“...Daniel!” Seongwu burst out. He couldn’t believe his eyes as his lover walked up in a full suit and his hair slicked back neatly. The now silver haired greeted the director before giving Seongwu a wink. Running a hand through his own hair, Seongwu just laughed into his hands wondering how he didn’t get all the hints from before. 

 

After the formal talk, the two escaped to the balcony of the building where Seongwu immediately wrapped his arms around Daniel from behind. 

 

“I missed you,” he mumbled making the silver puppy laugh. 

 

“I missed you too.” 

 

“I didn’t know you were the heir to Kang Enterprises,” he grumbled into his back. 

 

“I was told to keep my identity secret.” 

 

“How were you so natural then?” Seongwu asked while Daniel turned around so he could hold Seongwu. 

 

“I moved in a month before you. You saw how friendly that bunch was. It wasn’t hard for me to transition in. Besides, I think they’re all actors too,” Daniel explained making Seongwu only pout from being lied to this whole time. “Don’t be mistakened though! The only way we could make it so realistic is because majority of them have lived that hard life. Like Jisung! He was alway from those parts.” Understanding Daniel’s words, Seongwu nodded but still felt cheated. How could Daniel keep such a big secret from him? 

 

“You know, I was all worried about our relationship. If we could go on a first date...if we could actually meet again...if my parents would approve of me dating a ‘commoner’...” 

 

“Oh it’s fine! I’ve met your parents,” Seongwu paused to look at Daniel in awe, “They’ve seen me around meetings.” Nodding slowly again, Seongwu let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“This is like some fairytale ending,” Seongwu commented as the two kept cuddling out on the porch. 

 

“If it’s a fairytale, should we get married quickly?” Daniel asked as he squeezed Seongwu in his arms. 

 

“Okay but this is reality. We can’t rush into that stuff,” Seongwu replied with a long laugh. Agreeing with Seongwu’s words, Daniel tightened his hold on Seongwu before leaning in for a quick kiss. As Seongwu melted in the sweetness, he wondered if he really wanted to be a prince anymore since all along, Kang Daniel was the real prince charming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the last installment of SOS' fairytale week! I am sorry this was very very loosely based and kind of rushed but I hope you liked it! I'm ready for the constructive criticism in the comments or cc! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/tofusquish


End file.
